A Life So Changed
by CupcakeSprinkles
Summary: It has been five years since the gang split up and went to different colleges. When their graduating class had a reunion, the gang finds out that they know nothing about each other anymore except their names. Will they ever be close again?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I'm back again with brand new story that I hope you will love. This story is full of fights, love, confusion, drugs, alcohol, love, and death.

Summary: It has been four years since the gang split up and went to different colleges. When their graduating class had a reunion, the gang finds out that they know nothing about each other anymore except their names. Will they ever be close again?

A Life So Changed

Chapter One

Packing Up and the Reunion

*Aelita's POV*

I sighed. I missed my friends back at Kadic, every day I wonder where they are now, how are they doing, and if they would even remember me, or even if Jeremy even remembers me. It's been five years since I saw my friends, I am now graduated from college in America, and is started my own Imaging Technology business back in France. This was going pretty well, I never knew how much people would be interested.

I just left my job a few minutes ago and pulled up to my condo, before entering, I check the mail.

"Junk, junk, junk, bills, bills," I flipped through the envelopes. I then came across a letter that said "Kadic Junior High School Class of 2007 Reunion" (A/N I'm just going by when the show went off.) I quickly opened the letter and read it to myself.

Dear Former Classmate

Ready to go back to Kadic for a couple of days, ready to find out what it was like to be a high school student again, ready to see all your old teachers, former classmates, and friends! If you said yes to these questions, come to the class reunion on Friday April 8, 2011 through Sunday April 9, 2011, at 12:00 please meet at the courtyard. Departure is around 5:00 Sunday afternoon.

See you soon!

"Friday, wait that's tomorrow" I just realized it was Thursday. "Well, I guess it for the better if I go" I said to myself, walking into my condo and closing the door behind me, hoping my former friends will attend too.

*Jeremy's POV*

I put the letter down on the table, amazed that our class would even have a reunion. I just wonder who would have thought of the reunion, but I was happy I was able to make time in my schedule to attend. I work at computer making company in northern England. I was transferred here after college to work here as the boss.

I decided to leave for France tonight due to the early arrival time, when it seemed like hours for work to be over. I packed my stuff at my apartment, and headed towards the airport. I started to think that I haven't spoken to any of my friends in the past five years, and wonder what they would be like today. What if they kept in contact and I didn't? Would things be weird, or will be pick up where we left off in high school just before graduation? Will Aelita remember me, did she move on and met someone new.

A million thoughts and questions ran through my head that I wished would be answered right now. The intercom in the airport called that my plane arrived; I sighed and boarded my plane, waiting to see what the reunion has to bring me.

*Odd's POV*

"Awesome" I yelled looking at the letter in my hand.

"What happen" My girlfriend, Lena walked into the living room.

"My class is having a reunion back at my old high school"

Lena smiled "That's sweet, are you going to go"

I looked at Lena "Yes, of course I really want to see how my old buddies are"

"Didn't you say you haven't spoken to them in five years" Lena questioned

My shoulders dropped "That's true, I don't know how things will turn out"

Lena brushed her hand through my hair "Well, it might seem awkward at first, but I bet you guys will be close again"

"I hope so" I sighed "Well I have to finish up these music sheets in the studio"

Lena nodded her head "I'm going out to get my nails done"

"Okay" I walked into the studio and picked up my guitar, and start to finish my song that I had started. I had graduated with music major, I worked with all kinds of celebrities, I made songs for movies, and I even created my own music. I make instrumentals mostly, it makes me feel great for what I accomplished in my music, and I also like to hear the music instead of the lyrics at times. I currently live in Rome, back near my parents and my hometown. After an hour, my music was completed; I burned it onto my CD and put it with the rest of the music I created. In the past five years, I created at least 700 CD's. I

I sighed and walked out the studio, penthouse overlooking all of Rome. It was an awesome view; I could even see my parents' house from where I live. I went into my bedroom, and packed my clothes, I even packed Lena's clothes too, I was dating Lena ever since college and I know she was asking me to go to the reunion, without the words. That's why she went to go get her nails done, and most likely her hair too.

"Kadic here we come" I sighed as I packed the last bit of clothes.

*Yumi's POV*

I read the letter I received in the mail again; I couldn't believe I was going to go to Kadic again. After five years, I wonder how much the place has changed, how much people have grown, what my old friends, and Ulrich. My heart dropped when I thought of his name, I knew deep down inside I still had slight feelings for him, but then I thought, he probably moved on, after five years of not speaking.

I sighed and thought to myself I shouldn't go at all, but then, I had to. I don't know when I am going to get another chance like this again. I packed my stuff, up and looked out the window. I had received a full ride to a school back in Japan. Of course I took up on that offer; I didn't want to pay back money for the rest of my life. I am now a veterinarian; well I am studying to be one still. I still have four years left to become a full licensed veterinarian.

I left to go to the airport; it was going to be a long flight back to France might as well leave as early as possible.

I pulled out an out photo book of my friends and I back in high school. I smiled as I flipped through some of the funny pictures, but then I looked at a picture of Ulrich and I. We was sitting at his favorite tree, I was in his lap looking up at him, smiling, and he was looking down at me, also smiling with his arms wrapped around me. I silent tear rolled down my face.

I wished I would have told Ulrich how I felt back in high school; I wondered where we would be now. I sighed and looked out the window closed my eyes, and hoped everything will turn out alright.

*Ulrich's POV*

I read the letter I had just received at my job; I thought how this would end up. After five years of not speaking to any of his friends, would things be the same between them. I thought it would be a nice opportunity to go, to find out how much things has changed, and how much people have grown.

I left my office and headed toward my car to go home. I am the number one lawyer in all of Germany. My father insisted that I go to a school and Germany; actually he wouldn't give me any choice to go to school anywhere else.

When I arrived at my house, I stayed for in the car for a second and thought to myself, what if I see Yumi again. It was unbelievable how much I missed her in the past five years, I wished I could have confessed my feelings for her back in high school. But, I had to move on eventually. I was now dating a girl named Maddie, we only been going out for a couple of months, sex to be exact. But, deep down I felt like something was not right, like we didn't have that connection Yumi and I had back in high school. But, she kept me happy, so I am with her.

I went into my huge two story house my father had brought me after graduation. I sighed, walked in the house, and got ready for a long flight.

**Friday April 8, 2011**

*Normal POV*

Kadic Junior High School

The courtyard was filled with former students; people were hugging, smiling, and happy to see each other again. Some former students even cried when they saw their old friends that they missed dearly.

Odd showed up at his old school, he stretched his way out of the car, then help pull Lena out of the car.

"Wow this was your old school" Lena looked around

"Yup" Odd answered

"Looks like the school we went to back in Italy" Lena smiled

"I said that when I first transferred here" Odd looked back at his old school "Come on let's go to the courtyard"

"Odd, is that you" A voice asked behind the couple, who turned around

"Aelita" Odd asked

Aelita smiled and reached in for a hug "Yes it's me"

"Well, hello there stranger, long time no contact" Odd returned the hug

"Five years" Aelita said

"Aelita, this is Lena, my girlfriend" Odd introduced "Lena, this is Aelita; she was really cool back in high school"

Aelita reached out her hand, which Lena took "Nice too meet you"

Lena smile "Nice to meet you too"

"So is anyone else here yet" Odd asked looking around campus

"No, that I know off" Aelita sat down at their old bench

"Ah, the old bench" Odd said "Lena this is the bench my friends and I always used to sit at to talk"

"That's cool" Lena smiled

"Aelita, Odd?" A voice asked

Odd and Aelita turned around and faced Yumi

"Oh my gosh Yumi" Aelita ran to Yumi and gave her a huge friendly hug

Yumi laughed "Hey, it's so nice to see you again"

"I know how are you" Aelita asked "it's only been five years"

"Well, I'm graduate school now, so things are going alright" Yumi answered "Hey Odd"

"What's up Yumi" Odd gave Yumi and hug, which she returned

"And how are you" Yumi asked

"I'm great, oh, and this is Lena, my girlfriend" Odd introduced

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yumi" Yumi shook her hand

"Nice to meet you too" Lena smiled

"Hey guys" Another voice said behind the group

"Jeremy" Aelita asked

Jeremy's heart dropped when he saw Aelita, how much she had changed. Her short pink hair was now long, she had on a yellow tank to and white jeans and sandals. Her eyes were still the same dark green too, she looked amazing. "Hey Aelita"

Jeremy and Aelita leaned in for a hug, which lasted longer than anticipated.

"Hey guys" Jeremy to his other two former friends giving Yumi and hug, and Odd a one armed hug, Odd again introduced his girlfriend to Jeremy, and the four caught up for a while, as Lena went looking around at the school.

"Hey guys" A voice said

They turned around and saw Ulrich facing them, Yumi's heart dropped when she saw him. She thought he has gotten more handsome over the past few years, his dark brown hair was still the same, but a little longer and in style, his dark brown eyes, he even grew muscular, and much taller, with a deeper voice to fit him.

"Hey good buddy" Odd gave his former best friend a one armed hug

Ulrich smiled "What's up Odd"

"Nothing, just in the music area's" Odd answered

"I thought you would be" Ulrich laughed

"Hey Ulrich" Aelita said

"Hey Aelita" Ulrich gave Aelita a friendly hug

"How are you Ulrich" Jeremy gave a one-armed hug

"Alright, and you" Ulrich asked

"Same, into computers" Jeremy answered

Yumi finally stood up and faced Ulrich "Hey, Ulrich"

Ulrich looked at Yumi for a second, and when he did, he couldn't feel the beat of his own heart anymore. Yumi had changed a lot over the past five years, she now had long curly black hair that reached the middle of her back, and she still had those dark brown eyes that everybody gave into, especially him. Ulrich noticed she wasn't wearing any black either, she was wearing a dark blue shorts that stopped a few inches above her knee, a white halter top, and wedges. Ulrich noticed he was much taller than her now, even with her wedges on; he still had her beat by three inches.

"Hey Yumes" Ulrich leaned in for a hug

Yumi sighed into the hug as she remembered that was her nickname for him and returned the hug; she took in his scent, which smelt really good to her, she could even smell his aftershave too.

Ulrich was doing the same too, he thought Yumi's hair smelt like strawberries, and she had smelt like fresh baked cookies. (A/N this is making me hungry)

The two finally let each other loose, and then a girl stepped beside Ulrich.

"Oh, guys this is Maddie" Ulrich introduced "My girlfriend"

Yumi felt as if a piano fell from the sky and smashed her heart, somehow she knew this would happen.

The four friends looked at Yumi then back to Ulrich and Maddie

"It's nice to meet you guys" Maddie smiled

"It's nice to meet you too" Yumi looked at her feet

Lena then walked beside Odd and intertwined their hands together.

"Ok Kadic Alumni, it's time to go to the auditorium for a brief meeting" The old principle announced

"No way, Delmas is still here" Odd laughed "I wonder if G.I Jim is still here too"

"Mr. Della Robbia" A strong, but old voice said behind Odd

Odd turned around "Jim" he asked

"Yes, it's me" Jim said "You still haven't changed"

"No, that will never happen" Odd replied

"Well, just go to the auditorium Odd, don't slack around now" Jim pointed

"Oh alright" Odd lead Lena to the auditorium, the group then walked towards the auditorium behind Odd.

Well that was the first chapter. REVIEWwwwwwww


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: It has been four years since the gang split up and went to different colleges. When their graduating class had a reunion, the gang finds out that they know nothing about each other anymore except their names. Will they ever be close again?

A Life So Changed

Chapter 2

Doesn't Mean Anything

"Welcome back students" Mr. Delmas smiled as his old students walked into the auditorium.

The old students smiled and socialized as they sat in the seats.

"Look at Mr. Delmas now, he looks like he could be in his seventies or something" Odd joked as he sat down; Lena playfully punched him in the arm. "What" Odd asked.

"That was rude" Lena giggled

"Well, I'm just being honest" Odd shrugged "I mean, look at him"

Lena examined Mr. Delmas. His hair was a dark grey, his forehead, cheeks, and under his eyes has a few wrinkles, he had dark dull grey eyes, and he was dressed with an orange and green sweater vest with dark beige pants. Lastly, he has a small hunch in his back.

"Yeah, he does look kind of old" Lena agreed with her boyfriend.

"What about Jim, he looks like he's aging way more, along with gaining a few pounds" Ulrich smiled

Maddie, Ulrich's girlfriend, giggled uncontrollably and wrapped her arms around Ulrich's waist.

Yumi rolled her eyes and faced away from the couple.

"You're right" Odd pointed to Jim walking into the auditorium "Jim is gaining a few pounds"

The group of old friends looked at Jim. Jim was wearing an all grey sweat suit, his hair has many strains of grey, and he also has a small hunch in his back.

"Is he still a gym teacher" Jeremy asked

"He probably is" Aelita answered and looked down at the floor.

"Now students, it's great to have you all back, and to welcome you all back, there will be a dinner held in the cafeteria tonight along with a dance, unfortunately it is students only, so your guest are not allowed to come" Mr. Delmas said

"Nooooo, I'm not leaving my babe's side" Maddie pulled Ulrich closer to her, whom Ulrich slowly tried to pull away, but Maddie's grip was too strong

"Also, you will be staying in your old dorms due to spring break for the kids who are attending now" Mr. Delmas included

"Looks like we will be roommates again old buddy" Odd patted Ulrich's shoulder

"Does he still snore" Ulrich asked Lena

"Does he ever!" Lena exclaimed "Geese, it's so loud our whole penthouse floors can hear him"

Ulrich sighed "Great"

"Hey, you two, I never snored ever in my life" Odd defended

"Please Odd, you snored so loud, I could hear you from my house" Yumi joked, which caused the rest of the group to laugh, even Odd.

"Very funny Yumi" Odd smiled

"Lastly, to wrap up Sunday there will be a breakfast" Mr. Delmas said "Now, I'm guessing that is all I have to tell you, so you all are free to go" Mr. Delmas left the stage.

"Yumi is that you" A tall black haired guy stood in front of the group, he had shaggy black hair, similar to Ulrich's but not as much as Ulrich. He had dark blue eyes, a semi-muscular body; he had on a dark blue t-shirt, and black jeans, with white sneakers.

"Yeah, it's me, and who are you" Yumi asked

"Why, it's me, William, William Dunbar"

Ulrich felt himself tense up inside of himself.

"Why am I feeling like this, I shouldn't be feeling this way, I'm already in a relationship" Ulrich thought to himself.

Yumi slightly smiled "Oh, hi William"

"You look beautiful Yumi, you changed so much" William smiled

Yumi blushed and looked at her feet "Um, thanks, you…you look good too"

"So, how have you been, it's been a while" William asked

Yumi nodded her head "I've been alright, I guess, and you"

"Same, and my apologies hey everyone" William said to the rest of the group

Everybody in the group said hello, except Ulrich

William looked at Ulrich, remembering his old rival "Hello, Ulrich"

Ulrich looked at William, and sighed "Hi"

"So, I see you found yourself a new girlfriend" William looked at Maddie, which at one point he found he attractive, with her long reddish-brown hair, dark hazel eyes, then he moved down to her body, she had on a tank top, and dark blue shorts.

"Yeah, I did" Ulrich looked down at his feet

"Interesting, I always thought you was a man of your word, Stern. What you told me about Yumi, five years again, or more" William smirked

Yumi looked at Ulrich then back to William "What did you talk to him about"

"Nothing" Ulrich looked away from Yumi

"Hm, well since you have a girlfriend. Yumi would you like to go to the dance with me tonight" William looked at Yumi

"Uh, sure, I guess" Yumi shrugged

"Great" William smiled "I see you tonight then"

"Yeah" Yumi nodded her head, and watched William walk off

"So, what was that all about" Odd asked "It was like high school all over again?"

Ulrich shrugged "It doesn't mean anything, Odd"

Yumi rolled her eyes "So what was it you and William talked about, five years ago"

All eyes were now on Ulrich, awaiting an answer.

Ulrich swallowed "Nothing, it's old news now, but I gotta go use the bathroom. Coming Maddie" Ulrich got up from the seat and helped Maddie up

"She has to go with you to the bathroom, you know it is separate restrooms" Yumi mentioned

Ulrich ignored her comment and walked hand-in-hand with Maddie, and out the auditorium.

"Wow that was…" Jeremy started

"Weird, do you two still like have feelings for each other" Aelita asked "Because, the way you look at him and his girlfriend is like if looks could kill both of them would be dead, the same with what just happened with you and William"

"It's nothing, I don't have feelings for him anymore, and I never had feelings for him like that, we were just good friends" Yumi told a partial lie.

"That's not the only thing though" Odd stated "When we was meeting up again, you two couldn't keep your eyes off each other, nor let go of that hug"

"I haven't seen him in a long time but it doesn't matter, he has a girlfriend to keep him happy and fulfill his needs" Yumi claimed "But anyway, I'm hungry, you guys want to grab some lunch"

The group nodded their heads and headed towards their old cafeteria.

"Hey does anyone know if Rosa still works here, hopefully she can me more portions like she used to" Odd expressed

The group laughed as they walked out of the auditorium and to the cafeteria.

*With Ulrich and Maddie*

"Hey, what was that about back there" Maddie stepped in front of Ulrich

Ulrich looked down at Maddie "It was nothing"

"It was something, obviously" Maddie crossed her arms "Come on, tell me what's up"

Ulrich sighed; he knew if he didn't tell Maddie the truth, she would beg the life out of him until he would tell her. "Back in high school, Yumi and I used to be really close"

"Like, you two used to date?" Maddie asked

"No, we…I don't know how to even explain. But, I know we had strong feelings toward another" Ulrich explained, but he knew he did not explain everything

"Oh, do you still have feelings for her now" Maddie looked up at Ulrich

"No" Ulrich answered, not sure if he was telling the truth, or a lie.

Maddie nodded her head "When you said strong feelings, did you love her"

Ulrich looked at Maddie for a few seconds "we've been through a lot together, and I did love her"

"Do you love me" Maddie asked "Like you loved her"

Ulrich was taken aback by the question asked "Yeah"

"How come you never said it, we've been dating for six months" Maddie asked

Ulrich shrugged "Come on let's go see where the others are" Before Maddie could get a chance to talk, Ulrich had started walking towards the cafeteria.

Maddie rolled her eyes, kept her arms crossed, and walked behind Ulrich.

*In the Cafeteria*

When Ulrich and Maddie walked in the cafeteria, Ulrich sat beside Odd, while Maddie sat across from Yumi. Odd was eating four pieces of chicken and fries, while the others were done eating.

"This is his third plate" Jeremy told Ulrich

"I figured" Ulrich shrugged

"So what are you guys doing now" Aelita brought up.

"Well, back in England, I'm the boss in a computer making company" Jeremy started "I live in a small two bedroom apartment; it was no need for me to get a big place to stay if it was only me. I make about 30,000 a year, and, well, that's about it" Jeremy finished

"I figured you couldn't stay away from computers" Odd pointed a French fry at Jeremy

"Well, as you as know I was pushed to Germany by my father to go to school. But, I am the number one lawyer in all of Germany. I live in a big two story house, I guess you can count that as a single family home" Ulrich started "But, overall, I just want to still be athletic, I still want to play soccer, and be a lawyer at the same job, because it is actually a pretty good job to do" Ulrich was interrupted

"And I keep telling him, just like his father told him; he can't do both soccer and a lawyer. He's much better just being a lawyer" Maddie smiled

The group looked at the couple; they saw the frustration in Ulrich's eyes, especially Yumi.

"Yeah, so that's why I'm only doing the lawyer thing" Ulrich sighed

"_Why is he with her, Ulrich needs to be able to live out his dreams, and do what he wants to do, if anybody knows Ulrich better than his girlfriend, it's me and Odd, but mostly me, I know everything about Ulrich, and when I say everything, I mean everything, well except some physical features, but that's not the point. This Maddie girl doesn't even know it's killing him inside not to play soccer, soccer has always been Ulrich's dream, to live life, and have fun"_ Yumi thought to herself

"What about you Yumi" Odd asked with a mouth full of French fries

"Well, I'm studying to be a full licensed veterinarian, I still have several years of school left" Yumi said "Also, you guys of course know I got that full ride back to Japan too, but mostly I live in a small starter home in Tokyo, and that's all I can think of right now" Yumi finished

"I am not starting my sentence with "well" since you three already did" Odd pointed to Jeremy, Yumi, and Ulrich. "But studied music back in Italy, I created many songs for movies, celebrities, and I even created my own songs too" Odd said "I live in penthouse overlooking all of Rome, along with Lena"

"As for me, I work in imagining technology back in America" Aelita said "I live in a condo back there, and I also volunteer at a local day center in my area too"

"Wow, everybody is doing their own thing" Jeremy said "But, what happens after this reunion is over, do we go back to the way we were"

Everybody stayed silent

"I really missed you guys" Aelita looked at all her former friends

"I missed you guys too" Odd included

"Yeah I did too" Jeremy said

"I missed all of you guys" Yumi spoke

"As did I too" Ulrich said

"We can't speak for five years again, that's too long, we need to talk" Jeremy said

"It is" Aelita agreed

The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement

"We should get ready for this dance tonight" Odd got up from the table

Everyone agreed and headed towards their old dorms, except the Aelita who went with Yumi to her house, without Lena and Maddie, who went to the boy's old dorms after they were showed where it was.

*With the Yumi and Aelita*

"Ready for the dance" Aelita asked as they walked in Yumi's room

"Yeah, I guess so" Yumi shrugged and sat in front of her vanity, and pulled out several bags of make-up and brushes

"Are you going to dance with Ulrich" Aelita asked and started doing her hair in front of a mirror

Yumi thought for a second "I don't know, I mean, I said I was going with William, and I doubt he lets me dance with him"

Aelita turned to look at Yumi "But it isn't his choice, it's yours, don't let him control you"

Yumi looked back at Aelita "I don't know, maybe just one dance"

Aelita smiled

"And that's only if he wants too" Yumi turned back to the vanity and started to apply light pink eye shadow on her eyes

"I'm sure he's going to want to dance with you girl" Aelita smiled while curling her hair

Yumi took a deep breath and looked in the mirror, and continued to apply her make-up. After an half hour of make-up and doing their hair, it was time to put on the dresses, Yumi and Aelita got dressed in different rooms, the went out and approached each other.

"Yumi you look great" Aelita exclaimed. Yumi's hair was up in a curly ponytail, as if her hair was made professionally, with dashes of glitter, and a long bang going to the right of her face, her eyes were a light pink with shades of light blue and very little glitter, and her dress was a hi-lo black glitter dress, with light blue out lining that hugged all her curves, and to top it off she had on black heels.

Yumi smiled "Thank you and you look great as well"

Aelita smiled and look down at her dress "Thanks" Aelita had pink eyes shadow with shades of very light violet, Aelita hair was up in a ponytail also, but the back of her hair was down and very curly, her dress was also a hi-lo pink dress with gold outlining, and she had on silver heels.

"Ready to go" Yumi asked looking at the clock which read 7:30 PM

Aelita nodded her head "Yup, let's go party"

**Okay next chapter is bound to get even more interesting! The drama is starting to pick up even more as the chapters go on! So, please keep reading and reviewing! **


End file.
